He's mine
by paulwolfgirl26
Summary: Bella grew up in forks her and Embry call grew up together they met when they were little they met at first beach when they were with there parents they have been friends since Embry slowling falls in love with Bella of course shes oblivious to his feeling when Bella see paul her crush and his girlfriend Rachel black at the beach and decides he just has to be hers no matter what
1. Chapter 1

He's mine by Paulwolfgirl26

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any characters

An: okay so this

My first attempt at

A story please let

Me know what you think

An: okay my story will be all human

Characters pairing:

Jared Kim ages: both 19

Quil Clair: both 16

Paul Bella: 19-18

Jacob: 17

Embry: 17

An: first update will be next week Tuesday

Summary: Embry call and Bella Swan

have grown up together

they have been bestfriends since they were kids

and they bump into each at the beach

Embry is in love with bella but she only see him as a brother things slowly change between embry and bella when she see Paul at the beach at decides he has to be hers

An: a little background

Jared and paul are best friends know each other sence they were kids kim met jared through paul who is her cousin Jacob and Quil are cousin and the best of friends they meet Embry and Bella when they are goofing off at the beach when they are 13 they becomes friends though bella doesn't hang around Quil and Jacob that much Quil and Jacob know how Embry feels about Bella


	2. Chapter 2 oh god it's paul

He's mine

Bella pov

My name is Bella swan I'm 17 years old. I have long brown hair down to my waist I'm 5, ft tall brown eyes and have pale skin. I live in forks washiton with my dad Charlie my mom left us when I was 3 haven't heard from her since and to be honest I'm okay with it. my dad hasn't moved on but I'm hoping he will . I have a best friend Embry Call who is also 17 we met at first beach when we were BACK dad and me were at the beach I took off running Bella get back here this instant catch me dadddyyyyyy ..That's when I bumped into someone I dusted myself off and helped him up. I sorry you okay um yeah its okay he said .I'm Bella Swan I'm here with my daddy. What your name? Embry Call. Nice to meet you Embry. You too Bella. BELLA don't you ever run from me again young lady. Sorry daddy. Just don't do it again little girl .Are we understood? Yes daddy. Good girl. And who is this little man. I I'm Embry, Where is your mother? I'm here Embry .Hi I'm Kay Call. Charlie Swan and this little angel is Bella. I ms Call .Hello there Ms. Bella. I smiled. Embry and I are going to be are huh. Yes daddy. I grabbed Embry's hand yup Embry looked down and blushed. Okay then Guess we will be seeing a lot of each other wont we Charlie said Ms. Call. Yes I guess so. Once my little angel makes up their mind that's it. Isn't angel? Yes daddy. Well I guess we should exchange number yes. END FLASH BACK. So that's how Embry and I became friend's best friends. Speak of the devil .Okay where did I leave my phone? You're a true friend you're here till the end you pull me aside when something aint right talk with me now and into the night till it's alright again you're a true friend. Ahhh there you are. Yo, Hey bells. Em how's it going? Heading to first beach want to meet you see you soon. K bye Em.I quickly changed into a hot pink bikini tiny shorts and a white tank top and white flip flops got my keys and headed toward first beach.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I would just like to apologize for the heading for the last chapter that was supposed to be for chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : oh my it's paul

I arrived to first beach in no time at all. I don't know why but I was excited. I felt like something was going to happen I just didn't know what but something good I could just feel it. I saw Embry talking to two guys and a girl but couldn't tell who from here. Yo, watch where you're going…I turned around. I'm sorry didn't see you there. Yeah no kidding she said. Hey what's your deal I said I was sorry. Oh Leah right yeah hey swan. I watched Leah she was looking at. Oh she was staring at Sam Uley and Emily Young. I sorry I snapped at you. So if you don't mind me asking what's the whole story? I don't know what it is about you swan but I find it easy to talk to you and I see a friend in you though I just met but know of you. Sam and use to date. All through high school we talked about getting married and 6 months before we graduated he proposed. That was the happiest day of my life they were amazing for about three months…then one night Sam went missing I was scared out of my mind. We launched a search party. My cousin Emily came to help. She was my best friend a sister about a month later Sam showed up at my door. Emily and I both opened it and there stood Sam but he wasn't looking at me he was looking at her like she was everything to him. He looked at her the way he never looked at me. She was in tears now. I wrapped my arm around her and let her lean her head on my shoulder. Then he asked if he could talk to me alone. Listen Lee it's over. What w do you mean? It's over Lee that's all you need to know. After all we been through and it's over just like that. Yes that it. We are done Leah. I then looked at Emily and she was staring at Sam upset like she couldn't believe it but kind of a little happy too. I was too upset to think about it at the time but now I know she wanted him and now she has him. It's been almost 4 years now. Leah that's awful what your cousin did. Yes but I've moved past it .I'm not angry and bitter about it anymore. So enough about the past. Tell me what are yo- True friend your there tell the end- sorry hold on for a sec. She nodded. Bella where are you? Thought you were going to be here an hour ago. I am here I just ran into a friend guess I lost track of time. Oh what friend is that? don't worry about it Em. Can we hang another time I want to chill with her . We can just hang later or something said Embry. I'll call you later Em. I got to get home anyway .My mom wants' me to mow the grass. Okay later Em. Bye bell. I hung up. I looked over at Leah. You know you didn't have to do that. Sure I did. She smiled. Out of nowhere we heard a couple arguing. Hey look its Black and Lahote. Paul? Where? Where?. Leah smirked omg you like Paul. Yes 's the one for me. You him and Rachel have been together forever right yeah but he's not happy. There are always fighting and she is way to jealous. Come on lee let's get closer so we can hear them. Okay I'm game. FUCK Rachel SHUT UP FUCK. NO WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS MESSING Around. You know I'm not. You are just insecure about us get over it already. I'm really getting tired of this Rachel. No Paul please don't leave me. Paul rolled his eyes . And looked straight at Leah and me. Oh god it's Paul I think he saw us. Don't be so paranoid Bella. See they are still fighting. Okay we sat on a log close to them. It's over Rachel your to jealous ALWAYS THINKING IM CHEATING. He yelled. I'm. just not happy anymore .I don't love you anymore. I'm just over it. I'm over us. He said and walked away. YES YES Yes. Shhhhh Bella, he dumped her. He will be mine in no time. Come on lee you heard him he doesn't love her anymore. Alright I'm behind you. Thanks lee. Hey what are friends for they both smile. Come on Bella lets go get you your man.

An: next chapter Bella and Paul meet


	5. Chapter 5

Leah and I watched as Paul sat on a log took out a cigarette and lit it. I was about to go toward Paul, when Leah pulled me back. I looked at her confused. What the hell Leah? I looked at Paul and he wasn't alone anymore. He was with a guy and a girl.

Who are they? I thought. I couldn't get a good look at them. Come on Lee. She stopped yet again. What now lee. What are you going to say, Bella, I mean really you don't even know them. Relax Leah. We will just ask to borrow their lighter no biggie. Lighter? I have a blunt. Let's go.

We slowly walked to their log. They were having a good time it seemed. Hey guys, sorry to bother you we were hoping we could borrow your lighter. I should them my blunt. They looked and smiled as did the guy and Paul. Sure you can, if you can share. I'm Kim by the way, this is my boyfriend Jared, and that lug over there is Paul. I'm Bella and this is Leah. Oh right hey, Leah. You guys know each other? No not really small rez you know .everybody knows everybody. I actually think I've seen you around with call. Said Jared. Yeah he's my best friend besides Leah of course. Leah smile thanks swan. I bumped her shoulder with mine and smiled.

Sweet said Paul. Make some room Jared, Kim told him. Jared moved a little and I sat right next to Paul and handed him the blunt. Leah smiled shaking her head and sat at my feet. Paul took a hit handed it to me, and we passed it around tell it was gone.

Leah was up on her feet before I knew it. What's up lee? It's getting late, I got to get home. Its 8:30. Oh snap already, damn I got to go too. No Bella, don't go chill with us. Sorry Kim got to get to work early. Where do you work? Asked Paul. Adam and Eve's bakery, in Port Angeles. Cool says Kim. Hey keep in touch though we should diff chill again. Yeah no doubt Bella said Paul. Here why don't we all exchange numbers. Paul and Bella exchanged numbers as did Bella and Kim. Later guys. Bye Bella they all said.

Okay, where did lee go? I see her at the parking lot arguing with some guy .she looks pissed. Ill text her later. I get in my truck, hey Bella. Paul hey, listen can I catch a ride home; I forgot I got a ride here and my ride is gone. Hop in. Cool thanks. No problem. Okay just take a left, then go all the way straight, then another left and you see that dirt road it leads to the woods .yep that one. And here we are. This is my place. You live alone? Yep, where are your parents? My dad left us when I was just a kid. My mom moved to Nevada when I was 16. Mom has family out there. She wanted me to go with her but I couldn't go this is my home. Hey I'm glad you stayed Paul. Me too Bella, me too I have made some great friend and a new one I hope. Bella smiled at him yes defiantly.

Do you want to maybe come in? Damn I thought to be alone with Paul. But I really got to get home... Charlie would have my head .but it will be worth it. Paul kept looking at me. Yes Paul, id like that. Great he smiled. He helped out the truck and we headed for the house.

Paul's house:

An: next chapter Pauls shows Bella around his house and they get to know each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to my home

Paul opened the door but then stopped at the entrance. Bella just so you know it isn't much. He moved aside then let me in, and then he walked in. It was all one room there was a loveseat couches a tiny TV, tiny little kitchen, just past the kitchen was a door which I'm guessing was the restroom, and straight ahead there was a full bed straight ahead against the wall, a chest dresser in the corner.

Bella what do you think? I really like it Paul it's nice, small, and homey. You really like it? Yes it's great. Paul smiled big which made me smile in return. We both sat in the love seat we turned toward each other, when the door swung open.

WHAT THE HELL IS THE? PAUL? IS THIS WHY YOU BROKE IT OFF WITH ME TO BE WITH SOME SLUT? Paul looked at me, I'm sorry let me deal with this. I nodded. Rachel you really need to leave. You have got to be kidding I'm not going "S OVER RACHEL. I DON'T FUCKIN LOVE YOU .GET IT THROUGH YOU SKULL. ITS OVER. Paul took a deep breath, give me the key back. she was crying but it didn't even faze him he snatched the key from her. Paul I love you. The feeling isn't you leave I need to talk to my boyfriend alone .I got up I really didn't want to but I could see the was going to take a while. For the last time WE ARE DONE

I was out the door before they could say another word. Bella, Paul yelled .I turned. I really sorry. Its okay your girlfriend—stop right there, she isn't my girl, not anymore. It's been over for a while now. It's going to take a while but I'll get rid of her. Let me make it up to you know we just met Bella but I feel some something, I haven't felt in a long time, there is something here between us .I know I feel it too. Let me take you out. How about I take you for Emily's café. I don't think so, Leah my friend, and she would kill me if I went there. Right the whole Sam Emily thing. Okay, how about sues dinner? Perfect, so we will meet up at the dinner. Sounds great Paul. I turned to leave. Paul grabbed my arm .hey would it be too much if I asked for a hug? Not at all .I hugged him and saw Rachel looking over glaring at me I smirked at her then looked her in the eye pulled always from Paul. I gave him a kiss on the cheek. Rachel did not look happy, and to make matters worse he kissed me on the cheek .I looked at her she was pissed. Okay Paul I will see you tomorrow. I kissed his cheek again .he smiled and I got in my truck started it and made sure wave to Rachel just to piss her off.

I drove home. I was so happy I got to spend the day with Paul we kissed, well sort of and tomorrow we have a date. I was home before I knew it. Jumped out the truck headed inside. All the lights were off. Hmmm. Dad must be asleep. In went straight to my room changed into my pjs. My phone vibrated. Paul popped up on the screen. Goodnight Beautiful. I smiled the biggest smile. Goodnight Paul. Can't wait for our date tomorrow beautiful. Neither can I. Okay I'm going to knock out. Me too night. Night beautiful. I was out before I knew it.

AN: hope you liked it .I didn't plan on putting Rachel in but thought it would it a little intrusting. let me know what you think


	7. Chapter 7

**An: okay so I know I said I would do Bella and Paul date but I decided to do the confrontation between Rachel and Paul.**

**I'm moving on**

_**Paul Pov: **__ I watched Bella drive away. I can't get over how amazing she is. I headed back inside. Here goes nothing. There stood Rachel looking pissed as hell. I'm done with her; I'm done with this drama. I can't believe I stayed with her for as long as I did, I guess because she was my first love, and I had loved her for so long. I want to move on and I want to move on with Bella._

_Rachel…. explain yourself_

_Who the hell was that? We just broke up and already you're with someone else. Yes I know its quick Bella and I just met. We have a connection and yes I'm going to keep seeing her. Paul we can work this out I know we can. I don't think so Rachel I'm sorry but it's over there is no going back. I wasn't lying when I said I dint love you. I haven't for a while now .I stayed out of obligation to you .I won't do it anymore. She had silent tears going down her cheeks. I kept a mask on not letting any emotion show. Rachel you need to leave. Don't call me, don't text me ,don't come by my house, if you see me in town, don't come talk to me, if you see me with Bella, same thing applies._

_She stood looked at me with teary eyes .you can't be serious. You want me to stay away from you. Forever? Yes Rachel for good. Is there nothing I can do? No nothing. You should get going. Rachel before you go, I wish you all the happiness in the world. She wiped her eyes and just walked out. It's was for the best. I really hope she finds happiness. I walked outside in time to see her drive away and Jared drive away. What is he doing here? He got out of his truck and walked over .Hey dude, everything okay? What was Rachel doing here? Trying to get back together? Up. And? Nothing dude I let her know it was over and I'm moving on. With the swan chick? Yeah she's pretty cool chick. Yeah Kim seems to like her and Rachel didn't like would be nice if both our girl were friends._

_Paul dude, I saw Sam and Leah in the parking ? Dude is you sure? Yes I'm sure. Kim and I were parked two cars away from looked like Sam was trying to reason with Leah but she was shaking her head no I really want to know what it was about. I mean they haven't been seen together since he dumped her for her cousin. I'm curious now. Paul just laughs and shakes his head. So I was thinning you could talk to Bella get all the details since they are best friends and all. I'm not doing that. Come on dude. Not happening. You suck you know that._

_I just laugh. So I'm going to go to bed, I got to work in the morning, and then I have my date with Bella after. I better get going too. Later dude. I showered texted Bella and went to bed exulted from all the fighting .I was out before I knew it._

_**An: please let me know what you think**_


	8. Chapter 8

**An: I own nothing**

**A new beginning**

**Bpov: ** I woke had a shower and then has some breakfast. My phone buzzed. Leah? Damn forgot text her. Leah, hey, what's up? Can I come over? I need a friend. Yes of course. I'll be there in two minutes. I was in town. Okay see you then. K bye. Knock knock, that's got to be Leah. I opened the door. Hey lee, she said nothing but walked passed me at sat on the couch put her purse down looked at me. I sat down. Okay Leah spill.

Yesterday when we were at the beach, I got on unexpected text asking to meet them in the parking lot. So I went and Sam was there right in front of my car. What? Are you serious? After all this time, I don't neither did I, So what happened? He told me there was something I needed to know. He said it was about what really happened when he dumped me, why he did it, and why he was so cold to me. Why wait so long? I mean it's been years. I said the same thing. Bella what I'm about to tell is a secret, and it stays only between you and me no one finds out. Of course Leah you can trust me. First I'm going to tell you about the legends of my tribe. Did Embry ever tell you? No, he said they were sacred and not for outsider s, he wouldn't betray his tribe. Yes we aren't allowed to tell anyone outside the tribe. In order for u to understand what I'm about to you you need to know the legends.I understand.

"The Quileute's have been a small tribe from the beginning, but we have always had magic in our blood. We were Great Spirit worriors, shape shifter that transformed into the powerful wolf. This enabled us to scared off our enemy and protect our tribe. One day our warriors come across a creature that look like a man but was cold as ice and hard as stone. Our warrior's sharp teeth finally tore it apart but only fire could completely destroy it. They lived in fear, the cold man was not alone .They were right. She took her vengeance out on the village. Out elder chief Taha Aki was the only spirit warrior left to save the tribe after his son was killed. Taha Aki was so angered by his son being killed he changed into the spirit wolf and attacked the cold woman. Taha Aki's wife could see he was going to lose. The third wife was no magic being no special powers but one courage. The third wife sacrifice distracted the cold woman long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her. She saved the tribe. Over time our enemies have disappeared but one remains ,cold ones ,our magic awakens when there near we sense it feel the treat in our blood it triggers the change. Wow Leah I'm speechless. Hold on Bella, there is one more I want to tell you about, Imprinting. Imprinting? What that I though.

Imprinting it's what a wolf does when he finds his soul mate. It's when you see her everything changes. All of a sudden it's not gravity holding you to the planet. It's her. Nothing else matters. You would do anything, be anything for her. Leah looks at me those are our legends. The whole time Leah looked kind of sad talking about imprinting. Now to Sam. So Sam told me he changed into a wolf that's why he went missing for that month, and he was coming to my place so we could talk, and that's when he saw my cousin and imprinted. I looked at her in disbelief, this can't be true. Trust me, I had that same look, but it is true. He was so angry for imprinting and he took that anger out on me he couldn't control it being a newly changed wolf and all. I still dint believe him, we argued, I told to get lost, that he was a lying bantered. So he dragged into the forest told me to stay back he would prove it to me. He took his shorts off. And transformed right in front of me, I freaked backed away slowly. Before I knew it he was human again. He told me not to freak out he would never hurt me he just wanted me to know the truth. That's when he told me that Emily was pregnant and he had asked her to marry him. I cried, I couldn't believe it that was supposed to be us. Us getting married us having a baby. She's living my life. She was teary eyed again. She wiped them away .I'm okay, I'm okay. He said we both needed the closure. He was right I did need the closure. He hugged tight for a few minutes then kissed both of my cheeks and told me not to tell anyone. I went home after and tried to sleep but I couldn't I couldn't stop thinking about everything that went down finally I took one of my mom's sleeping pills. I just had to tell you though I had to get it off my chest. I grabbed her hand you can always come to me Leah always I'm here for you, always. Thank you Swan. I smiled. I'm ready now, to move on, start new, a new beginning. Let the past go for good. I proud of you Leah. I'm proud of me too. She smiled.

Okay enough about me tell me, what happed after I took off. We all took off I gave Paul a ride home. Shut up, seriously? Tell me everything. We had small talk in the car. He invited me in, we got to know each other, we were about to kiss, then guess who walk in none other than Rachel. Oh my god, tell me you're kidding, my god I wish I was there. She freaked, but she told me to leave, Paul took me outside told me he was sorry but he needed to talk things out with her, and that he would make it up to me. We have a date in a bit at your mom's dinner. Really? Yes I can't believe you are really getting him. I know I'm so excited. Things are going to work out between you I know it. Leah thank you for saying that, it means a lot. Of course sweetie. My phone buzzed. I opened it, Paul hi beautiful I'm almost out I'm going to shower, change, and pick you up for our date. I can't wait either Paul . Great see you in a while gorgeous. I'm going to guess that was him. Yes it was. Look at the big smile on you face. Wow look at the time I can't believe how late it is already I've been here all day, where did the time go? It's already 4:15, so what are going to wear. Let's go show me. We went upstairs to my room, and into my closet. Okay so I was thinking this blue jean skirt with this red blouse, these red sandals with the flower. No, what? What do you mean no? Wear this sky blue summer dress it's cute and short. Okay. Go get ready. Grabbed the dress changed it was short it was mid thigh but it did look cute. I did my makeup, put some lotion on. Went back into the room. Here sawn wear these Black wedges. Perfect. Beautiful, you look beautiful. You really think so Leah. Defiantly Paul he is going to lose his mind. Really? Yes really. I'm going to go, call after the date let me know how things go. Have fun sweetie. Thanks Leah. She smiled and walked out. I decided to wait for Paul down stairs. As soon as I reached the living room. There was a knock at the door. I looked out the window. Oh my god he's here. Took a deep breath and opened the door.

AN: I decided to end it here next chapter the date


	9. Chapter 9

An: I'm sorry if you don't like my story or the lack of punctuation, maybe you didn't mean to be hurtful by the review but to me they were hurtful .you do not need to review don't like don't read and don't review


	10. Chapter 10

**THE DATE**

BPOV: I was amazed at the sight in front of me. You look beautiful Bella. There is this cave toward the end of second beach a little ways before you reach the forest .It's a place I've been going since I was a kid. I thought we could go there its special to me and I want to share it with you. I would love to go there Paul .It means a lot that you would share that with me. I smile at him. You ready beautiful? Yes let's go I grabbed his hand closed the door .I looked ahead and saw a motorbike. I have to say I'm amazed. I hopped on the bike. This is so cool Paul. I've never ridden a bike before. Really? That's a surprise, the way you just hopped on I figured you wear a pro. Nope but I would really like to learn. He smiled then I will teach you I have another bike we will go riding one of these days. Awesome I smiled. Great let's get going Paul said as he hopped on and started the engine we wear off.

Before I knew it we wear pulling up to the parking lot of the beach. Once we wear parked I hopped off the bike. Paul got off he grabbed my hand and we headed down the beach until we reached the cave. When I reached the cave ,I peeked inside and there was a blanket, some candles around the blanket, a pick net basket, an ice chest ,a little portable radio . This was so perfect my eyes got teary no one has ever done something so amazing for me. So what do you think of it? This is absolutely amazing .I'm glad you like Bella. Come on have a seat. I sat on the blanket. I brought some fruit, a bag a chips, and two chicken sandwich. I'm starving I thought. I grabbed a sandwich and bit into it was so delicious. Did you make these Paul? Sadly no, Kim Jared's girl did she's a pro at cooking and baking. She and I will defiantly have to hang out then. I'm pretty great at cooking and baking as well. I had to learn really young for my dad .Considering my mom left us when I was a toddler. I'm sorry that sucks, a little girl should always have her mother around. I had Kay she is like a second mother to me. She taught me everything a mother should teach her daughter. She really is an amazing person. I would love to meet her something Paul said and smiled. She'll love you Paul.

Paul stood up at turn on some music. A slow song started to play. Can I touch you? I can't believe that you are real? How did I ever find you? You are the dream that saved my life. You are the reason I survived. I never thought I could love. Paul walked up to me and reached out his hand. Dance with me beautiful. It was more of a command than a request. I placed my hand in his and stood up. I placed my arms around his shoulders and he placed his hands on my waist as we swayed to the music. Someone as much as I loved you. I. know it's crazy but it's true. I never thought I could need someone like I need you. Your smile lights up the sky. You are too beautiful for the human eye. You are the dream that never dies. You are the fire that burns inside. I looked up at Paul. This is a beautiful song .I said as I looked into Paul's gorgeous eyes. Paul kissed me like there was no tomorrow we continued to kiss and sway to the music. You are the sparkle in my eyes. I love you. Paul bent down slowly and placed me on the blanket moving the basket out of the way. He continued to place soft kissed on my neck, shoulder ,and lips. I wrapped my legs around Paul's legs and arms around his back and continued to kiss Paul. Things wear getting heated and fast. I didn't want to stop but knew I should this was our first date .I didn't want Paul to think bad of me. God your beautiful Bella. I want you so much. Oh Paul ,I want you too, god so much. We can't I pushed him away. I really like you Paul but we just met .It wouldn't be right. Why not Bella? We both are attracted to each other. we have a connection ,I can really see there is something here. Yes There is Paul ,but we aren't having sex. I'm not like that. I'm sorry Bella. I'm such a douche bag it has been too long .I apologize for my actions. It's okay you did stop. Can I ask you something Bella? what's on your mind Paul? Are you a virgin? No I'm not. You're not? No I lost it when I was sixteen. If you don't mind me asking to who? His name is Caleb Call. He is Embry's cousin. He came to visit the summer before he went off to school. We spent the entire summer together. Embry was to busy with his friends or working. I hung out with him and I feel for him. We had a summer romance I guess you could say. Before he left I gave myself to him. We promised to stay in touch and we did. Embry doesn't know about Caleb and I. I don't plan on telling him. He wouldn't react well.

Has anything ever happened between you two. Once when we wear 10 but no not since. What happened? FLASH BACK : I was sleeping over at Embry's house .We snuck out .We wear playing near the forest. We wear running. Will you marry me? Answer the question. No ,No you wont answer ?or no you wont marry me? I'm 10 years old .I got to much to live for. Lighting struck and I screamed. Embry grabbed and pulled me into a small little cave, and hugged me. We will be okay here. I looked up at him. Why would you want to marry me any how? So I can kiss you anytime I want. Embry leaned in and we had are first kiss. END FLASH BACK. Awe how cute. I laughed. Nothing ever happened again. He's my best friend nothing more. You sure? Yes I'm sure. I just want to make sure I really like you. You have nothing to worry about Paul ,Embry and I are friends. Good he leaned in and kissed me. So there was ever only one guy then. No there was another. Who? His name was Peter Whitlock. we met through my cousin Alice Brandon. She was dating his brother Jasper. One night she invited me over a barbeque they wear having .They had a few friends over. Rosalie Hale, Edward Cullen, Emmett McCarty, Charlotte Whitlock, and Emily Underwood and Masan Lockwood. Everybody was paired off. Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, Edward and charlotte, and Emily and mason. Peter and I wear the only single ones. Peter and I talked got to really know each other. We became friends, a couple months later we wear a couple. We wear together for about a year. Jasper and Alice wear getting married. The guys wear partying. They wear drunk ,peter got behind the wheel. He lost control over the wheel. Peter was taken to the hospital within six days he was Dead. I was crying. Paul put me on his lap and held me. I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up. No it's good .I needed to talk about it. After the funeral I cut them all out of my life. It was to hard to be around them. Peter was everything to me, my first real love .when he died it brook my heart. I had gotten really close to jasper and charlotte. I just couldn't be around them. jasper looked to much like peter, and char has his eyes and smile. I continued to cry. I haven't let myself think of peter in a really long time. I have his name tattooed on my hipbone. Another one on my back with an angel it has peter's name the day he was born tell the day he died. I'm so sorry Bella. Yes it was terrible. I'm sorry Paul I cant talk about this anymore. It's to much. Okay ,it's okay, we don't have to. Shhh it's okay. I'm here ,I'm going to take good care of you I promise. I wont ever hurt you not ever. Just lay down and close your eyes for a bit. I laid my head on his chest as he stroked my hair before I knew it I was out.

PPOV: Her story was so sad. I got teary eyed my poor girl. She has been through so much. I wont ever hurt her. I will treasure her. I kissed her forehead. I could really see myself falling in love with this girl. She was nothing like Rachel. Even from the begging Rachel was selfish and a major bitch. I was an idiot. I didn't see it. Bella was nothing like her. She's cute ,sweet, kind, loving, strong ,she's perfect for me. This was our first date, but it was the best first date I ever had. I'm going to ask her to be my girl.I know I just broke up with Rachel. But I haven't loved her for a long while. But my heart is really in it with Bella. Kim and Jared really like Bella. They didn't like Rachel. Okay I better get up and take her home. I took out my phone and dialed Jared. Hollow? Hey dude ,I need a favor. Sure ,what you need? I need you to bring my truck to second beach. I have my bike but Bella is asleep. What did you do to her? Nothing I'm going to talk to you about? I respect that. Ill be right over. Great, thanks Jared. I'll come back for this stuff later. I picked Bella up and started walking toward the parking lot. By the time I got there Jared was waiting beside the truck. Jared handed me the keys, here dude. Thanks man. I placed Bella in the truck. Here you go Jared take my bike home. No problem. So, how was the date? Well talk later . Fine but I want to know everything. What are we girls? HAHAHA ,no but come on dude. I laughed as I drove off. I'm serious he yelled. Yeah that's happening. I shook my head. This date is going to stay between Bella and I. I walked with Bella to her house I looked down, then headed up stairs there was a room open. I looked in and saw a purple bedroom. This is her room I thought as I laid her down and covered her up. I saw a note pad on her desk. I wrote her a note. Hey beautiful You feel asleep on me brought you home. I had an amazing date. Can't wait to do it again. I'll call you tomorrow. I kissed her forehead and headed out. I jumped in my truck and headed home. When I reached my house the bike was there but Jared was no where in sight though his truck was there. I jumped out my truck and headed inside. When I opened the door Jared was passed out on the couch. I laughed. took off my boots, and jumped into bed. I was out before my head hit the pillow.

**An:I hope you like it**

**let me know what you think and please no criticism**


	11. Chapter 11

**Saying goodbye**

'Cos I'll be there, in the back of your mind from the day we met 'til you making me cry and its just too bad, you've already had the best days the best days the best days of your life. I heard the alarm radio go off, but I didn't want to get up not yet anyway. I checked the time 9:45 crop, I need to get up. Isn't it a shame that every time you hear my name brought up in a casual conversation, you can't think straight and isn't it sad? You can't forget about what we had, take a look at her and do you like what you see? Or do you wish it was me? I sat up stretched my arm forward. ,touched my tiptoes, and jumped out of bed. I looked at my desk and saw a note and read it. I thought it was sweet of Paul to bring me home ,tuck me in, and leave me a note. And does she know? Know about the times you use to hold me wrapped me in your arms and how u told me, I'm the only one. Someone told me once when you wear out she went a little crazy ran her mouth about me ,isn't jealousy funny? Life with me was a fairytale till you through us away. I heard you're going to get married have a nice little family, live out my dreams with someone new. But, I've been told that a cheater is always a cheater I've got my pride, and she's got you. You're going to think of me you're going to think of me in your li-I-I-I-I-I-I-ife. I need to shower . I went to my closet through my sandals off .took my dress off. A box of things came tumbling out. I grabbed it. I was a box of things of my life with Peter. Pictures of us holding hands ,kissing, holding each other while sleeping, at the beach, on a boat, bonfires, holidays. I found Peter's football jersey, the necklace cross he always wore. His high school graduation ring. These things wear giving to me after he passed thing his family thought peter would want me to have. I put everything away. I need to go to his grave and say goodbye. Tell him about Paul. I never really said goodbye to hurt and angry at him for leaving me . It was time. I'll just shower have breakfast and head to Seattle. I put the box away. I grabbed a towel and headed for the shower. After a shower, I went back to my room and changed. I put some black skinny jeans on, a red halter top ,and some black ankle boots. I combed my hair out. Headed down stairs had some curios. Once I ate I grabbed my keys, and my cell jumped into my truck and headed for Seattle. Five minutes of driving I turned on the radio. Always ,you will be a part of me…and I will forever feel your strength when I need it most… you're gone now…gone but not forgotten…I can't say this to your face…but I know you hear… This song is exactly about peter.. I had silent tears rolling down my cheeks. I miss you peter. I continued to listen this song it was so beautiful. I'll see you again…you never really left…I feel you walk beside me…I know I'll see you again…when I'm lost…when I'm missing you like crazy…I tell myself I'm so blessed…to have had you in my life…when I had the time to tell you…never thought I'd live to see the day…when the words I should have said would come to hurt me…in my darkest hour I tell myself…I'll see you again…I miss you like crazy…your gone but not forgotten…I'll never forget you…never leave you…no this is not goodbye…no not goodbye…no no no not goodbye….

I took a deep breath ,wiped my tears and smiled. I screamed pulled over to the side road. I swear for a second, I saw peter sitting next to me looking at me and smiling. It had to have been my imagination. I took a deep breath and starting driving again. Before in knew it I was in Seattle and pulling into the cemetery. I parked near peter's grave and got out. I sat in front of the grave. Hi Peter, It's been a while I guess the last time I was here was at your funeral, I'm sorry I hadn't come sooner. I t was really hard for me .I was so completely and irrevocably in love with you. I pushed your family away it was to much being near them they looked to much like you. I eventually got better with the help of Embry my best friend you remember him you guys got along well. The reason I'm here is because of Paul ,He's a guy I had my first date with just last night. I really like him. I can see myself really being happy with him. We talked about you last night it began to be too much for me and I fell asleep. He brought me home and tucked me in and left me a note. That was sweet of him. I also came to say goodbye to you. I love you peter, I always will ,you wear my first true love. I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder I turned but no one was there. Peter I whispered. I felt wind all around me then it was gone. I no longer felt the hand on my shoulder it was gone. I smiled he was here with me. goodbye Peter. I stood and screamed "PETER" "NO NO NO"" YOUR NOT HERE YOUUR NOT HERE"

It's me Jasper. Jasper? What did you do to your hair? You look just like peter. Why did you dye it the color of peters? I wanted to feel closer to him. Kind of stupid huh? No not at all. I'm sorry I freaked. Can I hug you jasper? I looked up at him as I let the tears fall. Of course Bella come here, he pulled me to him. I started to sob hard . I hugged Jasper tight I had truly missed him. He looked so much like Peter right now. I let go and looked at him. Without thinking and kissed him. when I realized what I had done I pulled away. Oh god Jasper I'm sorry for a second I thought you wear peter and kissed you without thinking. I can understand that Bella and it's okay. I sat down sitting on the back of my feet. Jasper sat as well. How are things with Alice?

He looked surprised at that. You mean you don't know? Alice and I aren't together anymore. What? How can that be? What happened? I don't understand. You guys wear so in love. It was Peter's death. I was so angry all the time at her at myself. I blamed myself for his death. Alice and I just grew apart I ended things with. I moved to Texas we have family out there come to visit every now and again . I have a girlfriend now. We are getting married I a year. I have a 6 month old son. I'm so happy for you Jasper, Peter would be as well. He smiled thank you for saying that Bella. How's Charlotte? She's great, she's married. Really? She and Edward are married? Um… no not Edward

Edward cheated ,she married to a new man ,His name is Sam they are very happy. I'm glad she is happy. Tell me about your girlfriend? Her name is Amy. She is tall, slim, long brown hair. she already had a son but it didn't matter. I love them both. I'm so happy. Everyone is doing so well. I sat next to jasper and leaned my head on his shoulder. I looked at the time it was already 4;15 pm. What's the matter Bella? I just didn't realize the time. How long you been her Bella? I've been here since 12:30. I should really get going? It was really great seeing you.I stood and hugged him. He kissed my forehead. Take care of yourself Bella. I will Jasper. I kissed his cheek, and walked to the truck. I saw jasper put some flowers on the grave ,say something, pat the grave and walk away.

I started the truck and headed back home. My phone buzzed. Crap 3 missed calls from Leah, 1 from Paul ,2 texts from Leah one from Paul. I read there text starting with Leah. A girl, what's up ?I want to know how your date went. call me. Answer your phone Bella. From Paul good morning beautiful. call me when you get a chance. .I'll call them both when I get home. When I reached my house my dad's cruiser was here, which was odd dad is always working. I jumped out the truck and headed inside. Daddy? "DADDY?""DADDY"? Bella? Sweetheart what is it? Why are you home? He chuckled, I live here hun. But your never here daddy. Come here baby girl, I'm sorry I work so much. Where were you at sweetie? I went to go visit Peter's grave. Daddy there is someone new in my life? Who? What's his name? What's he like? Tell me everything. I chuckled typical dad. His name is Paul Daddy. Lahote? Rachel's Paul? What are you doing Bella? Billy is my best friend. His daughter is dating him. No daddy they broke up. I don't know about this Bell's. I don't think you should see him anymore Bell's. Rachel is really broken up about this. you've seen her? yes I'm always at there house. Hmmm…Just remember who your daughter is. I said and walked away. Bella wait… I turned around. I'm sorry baby. Your more important to me. Will you get to know Paul not now. We are getting to know each other, but soon. I can't wait sweetie. I hope you mean that. I mean it baby girl. I hugged him and kissed his cheek. Thank you daddy. I smiled and ran up stairs. I dialed Leah's number and plopped on the bed. Hello? Hey lee lee

Swan? Yeah it's me. Sorry my screen is messed up right now. What's up lee? Come over… I've been bored all day. Come over Leah I've been out all day. Okay on my way.

I called Paul next. Hey beautiful, What you doing? Waiting for Leah. She's on her way here now. Do you want to maybe chill tomorrow ? Jared, Kim you and I we can go to the movies maybe get a bite after . Sounds great Paul. Hey Girl, What you doing? I screamed and dropped the phone. Damn girl could have screamed any louder. Sorry lee you scared me. I picked the phone up. Paul? Hey ,you okay? I heard you scream. Yes Leah just got here she caught me off guard is all. Call me later? You bet ya. K talk to you later. Bye-bye beautiful.

I ran into Rachel at the beach. I looked at Leah surprised ,you did? She was pissed, shoved me out of the she looked at me. Clearwater? Tell your friend to stay the hell away from Paul, he's mine ,only mine, the bitch can't have him. I thought you guys brook up. I smiled up at her. she did not like that at all. Yet keep her away. Sorry that's a no can do. What? I'm not helping you. Bella what's Paul. I don't care. I walked away ,I wasn't going to get into it with her. She grabbed my arm. And I shoved her away. And took off. She yelled "BITCH". I laughed until I saw Emily. Emily? Yup Emily. What happened? I just turned and walked away thing with her wear never going to be good. She was a blood trader. And that was that. It was a good thing I turned around because I met a guy. Who was he? Tell me. His name is Wyatt Perry. He tall masculine, curly blond hair to his shoulders. Ice blue eyes. Eyes that make you melt. We talked for a bit we went for coffee at Tyler's palace. Leah I'm so happy for you. You seem to really like him. Oh my god, are you blushing? Leah Clearwater is blushing. Shut up ,she trough a pillow at me but I caught it. Come on Leah, I think it cute. Happy looks good on you Leah. We have a date tomorrow. That's great Leah. Mind if I crash here ? No not at all. Yeah I'm toasted too. There are some shorts in the dresser. Cool thanks Bella. I nodded. I changed into some shorts and a t shirt. I then jumped into bed next to lee who knocked out already. I laughed. I text goodnight. I got a text back. Goodnight Beautiful. I smiled and laid down got comfortable and fell asleep before I knew it.

**AN; Sorry if the ending sucked I couldn't think how to end it**

**Review and let me know what you think**


	12. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

"I woke to find Leah gone. I grabbed my rope put my hair in a bun and walked down stairs but stopped in my tracks when I saw dad and Leah talking . I walked a little closer and hid behind a wall to listen in.

"Paul is a great guy just been through a lot in his life. I don't really know him but I know of him. I honestly think you should get to know him. I doubt Billy would have let Rachel date him if he didn't accept him. Thank you Leah I thought to myself.

"I suppose you are right Leah. I just don't want my baby to be hurt. Who's to say he wont hurt my bells like he did Rachel.

"To be fare no one really knowns what went on there but Rachel and Paul. If you really want to know my suggestion is you talk to Paul and tell him you don't want him hurting B like he did Rachel and he will explain everything to you."

"I suppose you are right yet again." Bella doesn't want me to meet him just yet though."

"I suggest you let Paul and Bella really get to know each other and when she is ready she will bring Paul home. You just have to be patent. I'm really sorry Chief but I really have to get home and get ready for my shift at the hospital.

"Of course Leah and thank you for talking to me. Have a great day at work. You are welcome here anytime. Say hello to you mother for me and tell your father not to forget the fish fry."

"Will do Chief. See you later bye."

"I came out from around the wall to find Leah gone and dad sipping his coffee. I sat right in front of dad. He looked up at me and smiled.

Morning Bell's, what are your plans for today?"

I'm hanging out with Paul ,Jared, And Kim. Having a little get together at Paul's.

"Have a good time with your friends. I'm off to work .see you later angel."

"Thank you dad and I will. I ran up stairs changed into a red summer dress and some red flats. I brushed my hair out and grabbed my keys for my car and decided to drive to La push. I drove to the beach and spotted Embry and Emily Young. I then saw Rachel with Quil. Kim was walking alone in a bikini with jean shorts. "Kim" I hollered. That was a bad idea Rachel, Quil ,Emily and Embry looked at me. I ignored there stares and walked to Kim.

"Bella Hi, didn't expect to see you until tonight. You look great though. She smiled at me. You here alone?"

"yes ,nothing else to do. So I Saw Emily And Embry together. I've know Embry all my life and he has never mentioned her."

" I don't know. I don't know either of them. But I have to admit it is kind of odd. There holding hands… that's odd… thought she was with Sam. What is going on? Look Bella they are walking away holding hands. Okay, this is weird.

" I thought she was pregnant with Sam's baby. What's going on? Look, there is Sam they are walking straight to him." We watch as Embry and Emily walk to Sam and Sam pulls Emily to him and shakes Embry's hand they nod at each other Embry kisses Emily's cheek and walks over to Rachel and Quil who are still staring at me.

"This is really weird Kim said. What are they staring at? What are you freaks staring at? Kim screamed at Rachel and Quil. Quil looked down but Rachel was storming over here. Great the bitch is coming over here. This should get interesting," Kim said with a smirk.

"What is your problem Kimberly Connors? I am not a freak? Don't mess with me Kim. I saw Kim roll her eyes at that.

"I don't have a problem. In fact I've never been happier." Kim replied wit the biggest smile. I have made a new friend life is great.

"Right, Hello Swan Rachel said with a sneer.

" Rachel? How are you? Second thought I don't really care. Off you go I said with a wave of my hand. She looked appalled but left anyway. She tripped over a blanket Kim and I both laughed and walked to the water. So Kim, where is Jared?"

" He's Helping his sister move out of the house. You should come over to my house. we can hung out until tonight .the boys can pick us up there. What do you say?"

"Sounds great Kim," I smiled at her.

"Great, did you bring your car? I got dropped off by my cousin."

"Yes, you ready?" She nodded I led her to my car. We both hopped in. "Where to?" Once we exit the parking lot ,turn right ,go straight, then make a left at the end of the street my house is at the end of the street white house, blue shuttles and white picket fence, lily flowers everywhere. I nodded at her and drove off. Kim and I made small talk until we reached house. I parked on her drive way. It truly was a beautiful house. We both hopped out of the car. Kim opened the fence and we walked in. The door to the house slammed open …


End file.
